1. Field
The present application relates generally to electrical cord reels, and specifically to methods of connecting an electrical cord to a reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical cord reels typically include a direct electrical connection between the wound cord and the reel's drum. This connection often produces discontinuities in the spool of cord, leading to unsmooth operation and suboptimal spool capacity.